


Home

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: It’s their forever home, because their actual forever lives inside of it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi I posted this on anon cos I wasn’t sure if i liked it but Keelin gave me One Validation

There’s a candle on the coffee table. There are plushies holding hands on the windowsill. There’s a calendar on the wall from years ago that doesn’t make sense anymore. There are physical reminders everywhere that this is where they live, that this is their home. 

It’s their home in the mornings, when they’re wrapped up in bed and complaining about how one of them has cold feet. It their home in the afternoon when neither of them want to get up in the middle of a Netflix binge, when hunger is calling but the urge to stay holding each other is winning out. It’s definitely their home at nighttime, when they’re fighting against exhaustion just so they can stay up and speak to each other. Eleven years and they still haven’t run out of things to stay, still wage wars against the clock just so they can sit and tell each other everything. 

Everything is a lot, and time isn’t infinite. Apart from when they're together it feels like it _could_ be, that how they feel could be strong enough to stop the minutes from passing by. Love is big and love is huge and love should be enough. But love isn’t enough, it isn’t enough to stop the Inevitable. To stop the falling asleep, to prolong the conversations about nothing, to stop time passing and having to accept that maybe everything won’t be covered in the space of a single night.

So they’ll just try again the next day. They’ll wake up and be bursting to spill everything, to drop all these words at each others feet. To try and get everything out when everything is a lot, and time is still a thing. 

Maybe one day, in the future, something will come along and stop the clock and Phil will finally get every word out. Dan will be able to say all that he wants Phil to know. They’ll both think they’ve completed whatever they need to complete, but once all is said they’ll realise they still _want_ to talk. 

That maybe everything that needed to be said is said, but there’s still things that they _want_ to say. Or not even want to say, they just still want to speak. They still want to hear the other persons voice, to be comforted by words that don’t mean anything but sound a lot like love. 

So in the evenings the house is theirs more than it usually is. The darkness adds an extra layer of something, something that erases all the shyness that’s usually illuminated by the sun. Maybe beneath the moon things slip a little easier from Dan’s mouth, eleven years later and sometimes he still feels too vulnerable to admit just how much he feels. 

Phil gets more brave in how he touches, without the pressure of the light he’s all handsy and more willing to push Dan up against kitchen counters. More willing to do things when there isn’t the worry about being seen, even in the fours walls of their house that concern still lives inside them both. 

They kiss and touch and they do everything that in love people do, apart from they do more because they’re not just in love, they encompass what it means to be in love. In this house, underneath a sky that’s almost black, they may have well have created the heart. 

In this house they’re in love, but they could be in love in any house because, they’re each others home. They’re each others safe place, they’re each others person. A house with only one of them in it couldn’t possibly be called home. 

Without standing side by side against the bathroom sink in the early morning, fighting over who picked up the wrong toothbrush, it wouldn’t feel right. Without a hand in curls, without feet in laps as they watch the tv, without quiet words in the low morning light, in wouldn’t be a home at all. 

So they leave physical reminders of their love all around the place, to guard it when they’re not there. The plushies holding hands are essentially them, the candle on the table is Phil’s favourite scent, the calendar is another year of being with each other. It makes it their home even when they’re not in it. 

It’s their forever home because their actual forever lives inside of it. 


End file.
